


Re-Quittance I and II

by sk_lee



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-07-31
Updated: 1998-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-20 15:23:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11338191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk_lee/pseuds/sk_lee
Summary: Skinner gets his miracle and now he has to pay up.





	Re-Quittance I and II

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Re-Quittance I by Sunny D

Mon Feb 24 22:31:16 1997  
Newsgroups: alt.tv.x-files.creative  
Subject: Re-Quittance (1/1) M/M nc-17  
From: (Sunny D)  
Date: 24 Feb 1997 23:31:16 -0500

Re-Quittance I  
A Cancerman/Skinner Story.  
by Sunny D  
Summary: Skinner gets his miracle now he has to pay up.   
DISCLAIMER: The characters Skinner, CSM, Scully, and Mulder belong to Chris Carter(aka The Fiendish One), Fox(aka The Evil Empire), 1013 Productions. I have no notions to make any money off them. All though I'll take candy canes in trade. Just joking.  
Warning: This story contains descriptive m/m sex. If that bothers you, or if you are under 17 delete now!. Underage folks who read this will develop a rash...I'm not kidding.   
SPOILER- Fourth Season spoiler. Mild spoiler.  
Send any comments to . 

* * *

Re-Quittance I  
by Sunny D

"What is this place?" Skinner scanned the sparse contents of the room. There were no personal furnishing. The place had the appearance of a motel room. A cheap motel room.

"This is where is live."

"Ok, so what am I doing here?" Smokey took two lead crystal tumblers out of a polished wood cabinet. He poured two drinks and held one out to Skinner. "I didn't come here for drinks. What do you want?"

The older man sat the drink down on the cabinet. Very deliberately he picked up his own glass and took a swallow. "Mr. Skinner, I don't think you're in a position to ask me question. Now sit down, take your drink, and don't question me again." He turned his cold blue eyes on Skinner, menacing. Seemingly with noticing the motion he reached into his pocket, taking out the familiar red and white carton.

Skinner stood resisting. He had made a deal for Agent Scully's life. The old man had come through and Scully was becoming healthy and free of carcinogens. Skinner had known the day would come when he would have to come though with his end of the bargain. Early when he gotten the call it had been a relief. 

The AD looked at the man. Watching as he lit up and took a drag. Skinner didn't like being told what to do. Neither did he like this man. The man had an arrogance about him. Once Skinner had wondered if it had come with time, if power had corrupted him, or if it was just a dark talent he'd had from birth. Skinner sat down. 

"Your drink." Smokey moved to sit across from the AD. Skinner shot him a disgusted look then picked up the tumbler and drained it in impatiens. The older man leaned over and refilled Skinner's glass. "Arranging for Agent Scully's recovery was quiet costly. You'll find Mr. Skinner that the price of miracles today is a bit more that just faith."

"What do you want? I didn't figure you for the kind of man who would gloat." Skinner glared at him with unveiled hostility.

"I have what I want." Smokey crushed out his Morley with a twist of his wrist. 

"And what would that be?" Skinner sat forward in the chair. He spoke through his teeth his mouth forming a thin line.

"You."

"You don't have me." Skinner stood up upsetting his glass on the table.

"Don't I?" His cold gaze leveled on Skinner. He raised an eyebrow in question.

"You go to hell. I'm leaving. I-"

"I don't think you'll be going anywhere Mr. Skinner. Not for quiet a while."

"Think so?" Skinner started towards the door with every intention of leaving. 

"And how is Agent Scully's recovery progressing? It would be a tragedy if her treatment stopped working. One can never tell with these radical new procedures."

Skinner paused at the door, collecting himself. He took several deep breaths and walked purposefully toward Cancerman. For the briefest of seconds, in the eyes of the older man, flashed slight uncertainty. So quickly did it pass that Skinner was not sure he hadn't imagined it.

"Is Scully safe?"

"Time and unforseen occupance befall us all, Mr. Skinner. I can not account for her safety."

"Damn it! Don't play word games with me. Is the cancer going to come back?" Skinner was betraying his fear and concern. 

"I'm sure if Agent Scully stays under Dr. Betteridge's care there won't be a reoccurrence of her cancer." Skinner seemed to breath a sigh of relief. He sat back down in the chair and drained what was left of the alcohol from his glass. For several minutes he didn't move.

Smokey eased up behind Skinner. He rest a hand on either shoulder. The muscles under Smokey's palms tightened. But Skinner didn't jerk away. Slowly the older man worked his hands across the broad shoulders. Moving until his head was adjacent to Skinner's ear. He whispered, blowing his cigarette tainted breath past the other man's face.

"This doesn't have to be unpleasant. It can be mutually pleasurable for both of us." As he spoke his lips brushed Skinner's ear. The AD opposed the urge to fly out of the chair. He had never thought this would be the price of Scully's life. If this was what the double dealing bastard wanted, Walter was sure he could fake it for one night. 

Skinner suddenly stood and turned to face his enemy. He steeled himself and rushed the older man. Taking hold of his face on either side he kissed the man. Flush on the lips, open mouthed. With more acting ability then he knew he possessed, Skinner preceded to put on a show of extreme passion. Running his tongue along the inside of Smokey's mouth. Moving his hands along his back. 

A few seconds Smokey was stunned. But it didn't take him long to recover. Then he was returning Walter's kiss with like intensity. His hands traveling over Skinner under his suite coat and up his back until they rested on his chest. 

"The bedroom." Smokey was out of breath. "Let's go into the bedroom."

He lead Skinner into a room which had even less personal attachments than the sparse living room. The bed was unremarkable and the covers plain. The room could have existed in a Motel Six if it had a mini bar in it. Smokey sat down on the brownish yellow comforter. 

"Take off your clothes." 

Skinner hadn't figured on Cancerman wanting to whole nine yards. He had been preparing himself for a quick fuck and then getting the hell out of this place. No dice. Walter decided he would do this one more thing, but there was no way he was staying here afterwards.

Walter began a motion that would have done any exotic dancer proud. He shed his cloths with slow sensual movements. Soon he got caught up in his show, forgetting for whom he was displaying himself. Skinner found that he was becoming aroused. Still he continued his display, closing his eyes, pretending no one else was there. 

All to soon Walter found that he had nothing else to remove. There was nothing between he and Cancerman. He opened his eyes and looked up to find Smokey standing close to him and that he too had taken off all his clothing. He pressed upon Skinner grinding his semi-erect penis into the other man's. 

Smokey maneuvered them to the bed. They ended up with Skinner sitting on the edge. Walter started to move backwards to make room for the older man. Smokey stopped Skinner and knelt down in front of him. With one hand he began to caress Walter's testicles rolling them applying light pressure. Skinner arched his back as his hands clenched the bedspread. He thrust his hips forward and couldn't suppress the moan the escaped him. Only then did Smokey drop his head and take Walter into his mouth. Bring Walter closed to climax only to remove his mouth and end the sensual torture. Causing Skinner to emit a sound of protest. 

Smokey joined Walter on the bed taking up position behind him. He wrapped one arm around Skinner and kissed the man on the back of the neck. The other hand he slid under the pillow bringing out a single condom and a tube of lubricant. He applied some of the lube to Skinner's sphincter muscle. Then he began massaging into the tight hole, first one finger than two. Soon Skinner was rocking back against the motion of Smokey's fingers. Removing his fingers, he began a slow penetrating stroke which he repeated with his hand on Skinner. Speeding up as he felt the tension building in Skinner's body. Until Walter climaxed then himself. They lay there on the bed for several minutes. Smokey breathing heavily across Skinner's back. His breath chilling Skinner sweat covered skin.

Walter squeezed his eyes closed he was still inside a sexually euphoric state. Before he realized it Cancerman had turned him over and was kissing him again. The man was running his tongue all the inside of Skinner's mouth. Instead of protesting, instead of pushing him off and leaving the AD found himself wrapping his arms around the man. Sometime from when he started taking off his clothes and now he'd stopped pretending. He'd lost.

**********************************************************

Skinner sat at his desk giving close examination to the pen in his hand. Turning it over and over. As if had the answers to the questions in his mind were written somewhere on it's surface. He'd done what he'd set out to do; getting Scully well. But the price might be more than he could pay. He had another call from Cancerman requesting a meeting. He'd hoped last night would be the end of it. 

Sleeping with the enemy, it was so trite. He felt cheap. Skinner wondered if he had known the cost before hand would he have asked for the man's help. It wasn't that the experience had been so bad, it was just the feelings that had come afterwards. He hadn't been able to look himself in the eye in the bathroom mirror this morning. He felt guilt and shame. Mostly because he had enjoyed the sex. He couldn't lie to himself and say that he'd gone on with it grudgingly. Not when he stayed all night. 

The AD throw the pen on to the desk and pushed his chair back. There was a buzzing sound and his assistant's voice sounded.

"Sir, Agents Mulder and Scully are here."

"Send them in." He pulled up closer to his desk. Watching the door as it open and Scully and Mulder entered. He gestured them into the two seats in front of his desk. Scully handed him a folder before sitting down. He took it with out meeting her eyes and began reading it not even looking up. 

"This is fine." He said after a quick scan. At a chortling noise that seemed to come form Mulder he looked up. Only briefly meeting his eyes. "What, Agent Mulder?"

"Um nothing Sir." If Skinner was going to sign off on his report, why should he complain about. Especially if it meant that he would get compensated for his baseball card collection. 

Suddenly Mulder caught on to the discord. Something was wrong with his boss. Normally there would be no way he would get away with this. He looked over at Scully and she seemed to have pick up the feeling also. They shared a frown. 

They mutually decided to get out while the getting was good. As they were quickly making their way to the door, Skinner spoke up. His voice coming out to loud for the small room.

"Agent Scully?" When she turned around he continued. "How is- How is your treatment coming?" 

He had a very concerned look about him. For the first time since she had entered his office his eyes met hers. "I'm fine Sir. Dr. Betteridge has cut back my treatments to four times a week. If it keeps progressing this well I should be able to cut back the session even more soon." She offered him an encouraging smile. He responded with a smile and a nod. 

Mulder kept quiet until they reached the stairwell. "That was-" 

"Weird." Scully finished. 

"I'm going to see him before I leave today."

Scully halted on a step. "Mulder, maybe he wants to be left alone."

"No body wants to be alone Scully."

****************************************************

Walter Skinner got on the elevator. He'd been stalling in his office. Another meeting with Cancerman. He rested his head against the wall sighing loudly. When he heard the ping announcing another rider he stood up straight and put on his Assistant Director stance. The doors opened and Mulder was standing in front of him. 

"I was coming to see you Sir."

"Save it for tomorrow Mulder, I'm leaving." He didn't sound surly, but it came out sounding very much like a plea.

"Sir, this can't wait. It's not about me, its you." Skinner's eye shot up with alarm at his words. Mulder hurried on trying to up him at easy. "Today you seemed like something was bothering you. I just wanted to offer my help." 

Skinner very much wanted to unburden himself. It was just difficult for him to say anything. He open his mouth, but no words came out. He had no idea what to say. How could explain to Mulder something he didn't understand himself. 

"Well thanks for the offer, but I'm fine. I don't need any help." Walter words didn't come out very convincingly. Again the elevator dinged. This time before the door could open, Mulder reached over and hit the emergency stop. 

"What the hell are you doing!"

"I'm trying to help you. I can tell something is wrong." Mulder took up position in front of the button. Blocking Walter efforts to push it again. "You may not realize this Sir, but I know you. I see you have a problem."

Skinner was beyond pissed off. He was seething. "You don't know anything about me. I told you. You can't help me. Now get your ass out of my way. I have somewhere to be." Mulder started to open his mouth. Then decided against it. He moved. Walter release the doors and got out of the box. Brushing past the poor agent who had been waiting for a ride, he headed for the stairs.

*******************************************************

Mulder was sitting in his car, outside an old apartment building, in an unremarkable part of town. He'd followed his boss to this place. Less than five minutes had passed since Skinner had entered one of the ground floor apartments. 

Skinner's blow up in the elevator had just intensified Mulder's already buzzing curiosity. So tailing the man had seemed like the natural thing to do next. Mulder got out of his car and made his way around the next door building to come up behind the place Skinner had entered.

Scuttling up to one window, Mulder saw Skinner clearly. He was talking to some one. They were discussing something intensely. It seem the other person was a man. By the voice anyway and what Mulder could see of his legs. The crossed to Skinner and got down on his knees in front of his. He began sliding his hands up Skinner's legs. Mulder pulled back from the window. 'Who'd have known?' He thought to himself. 

He was feeling rather stupid. Skinner must be having troubles of some sort with his lover. No wonder he went ballistic. Mulder decided to leave. 'One more peep.' Mulder edged back up to the window, peering thought the gap in the curtain.

"Son of bitch."

********************************************************

After the second ring she picked up the phone. "Hello."

"Scully, I'm on my way over. I'll be there in fifteen minutes."

"Mulder, what happened?" He sounded shaken. 

"I don't want to say over the phone. But it's not good."

"Mulder?" He'd already hung up. Scully made a growling noise and slammed the phone down. Another damned cryptic phone call. All she could do was sit and worry until he got to her apartment.

*****************************************************************

The End  


 

* * *

 

Subject: Would it be so Bad? (1/1 csm/skinner nc-17)  
Date: 18 Apr 1997 10:50:01 -0400  
From: (Sunny D)  
Newsgroups: alt.tv.x-files.creative

Requittance II: Would It Be So Bad?  
A Cancerman/Skinner Story.  
by Sunny D  
Summary: Sequel to Re-Quittance. Skinner is still making payments on his debt.  
DISCLAIMER: The characters Skinner, CSM, Scully, and Mulder belong to Chris Carter(aka The Fiendish One), Fox(aka The Evil Empire), 1013 Productions. I have no notions to make any money off them.  
Warning: This story contains descriptive m/m sex. If that bothers you, or if you are under 18 delete now!.  
Send any comments to 

* * *

Requittance II: Would It Be So Bad?  
by Sunny D

Smokey sat in his favorite swiveling, rocker-recliner drinking a Sorckt's beer. He was looking at the television and making use of the rocker operation of his lazy-boy, waiting for Walter Skinner to arrive. It was a quarter to six and the man should have shown up ten minutes ago.

On a downward rock he crushed out his cigarette and pick up his lighter and pack on the upward motion. After lighting up, he took a long soothing drag. Smokey hadn't planned on calling on Skinner so soon. He mused on the ease with which they had gotten together and realized that Walter Skinner was inspiring emotions more complex than simple lust. Where they would take him he had no idea. He hadn't planned on this happening.

There were a rapid series of knocks on the door. Smokey restrained himself from rushing to answer them. He turned the television off as he passed by it. "Mr. Skinner." He said as he ushered the man in with a nod.

"I got your message. I thought we had settled this last night." Skinner stood with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Not yet."

"I realize that you saved Scully's life."

"No, Mr. Skinner, you're saving Scully's life. Right now."

Smokey enjoyed these matches with Skinner. Verbal sparing. Walter Skinner's way of expressing himself was one of the things that Smokey found most attractive about the man. He would often go to the AD's office just to start disagreements.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means as long a Agent Scully is having treatments I expect you to-."

"To be your on-call whore? I don't think so." Skinner didn't like this at all.

"I don't think of you as a whore." Smokey took a step towards Walter.

Skinner moved away from him. Sitting in the chair he'd sat in the night before. Smokey advanced on him until he was standing over Walter. Not wanting to seem as if he was trying to intimidate Skinner, Smokey bent at the knees until he was eye-level with the other man.

"Walter, I feel genuine desire for you." Smokey laid a hand on either of Walter's knees. Sliding them slowly up the man's inner thigh. "You're a very attractive man, I sure you're aware of that." He offered Skinner a smile.

Skinner squinted at the man kneeling in front to him. Should he take his words at face value? Believe that this was about desire not an elaborate plan to throw discord into his relations with Mulder and Scully? To undermine their trust in him?

Smokey began running his hands up Skinner's thighs. Instead of protesting, Walter was getting turned on. All he wanted to do was push a hand through the man's salt and pepper hair and kiss him. Ignoring his inner voice and his instants, Walter gave into his desires.

He reached down and pushed the hair from the other man's forehead. Leaned in and kissed him. Smokey almost toppled sideways under Walter's ardent assault. He had to move his grip from Skinner's thighs to his waist. Skinner got out of the chair and kneeled next to Smokey.

He pushed the man on to the floor laying a top him. Walter quickly removed the other man's cloths. Then removed his own clothes tossing them on to the chair behind him. He covered Smokey's body with his own, enjoying the feel of the other man's naked skin underneath him. For several minuets Walter made no movements as if he was content just to lay upon his lover.

Skinner began kissing Smokey. Starting with one side of his jaw and working to his lips then down to his chest. Where he gave extra attention to his nipples. Laving at one while rolling the other between his fingers.

Smokey laid his head back on the floor. Greatly enjoying the sensations as Walter made his way down his body. The man stopped his progress again to bite the soft skin of Smokey's naval. Causing the him to rear and buck as if an electric current had shot throw his body. He emitted a sound of approval as Walter took him into his mouth.

He sucked him into his mouth, moving slowly, working his lips along the shaft. The soft skin eased past his lips. He tasted salty and had a musky, almost spicy odor. Walter slid him deep into his throat. His nose nuzzled the spray of curly hair at the base of Smokey's penis. The heat of his body beat on Walter's face.

Most expertly Skinner brought the older man to a jarring climax. Leaving him panting on the floor his body quivering like a race horse's. Slowly as comprehension returned, Smokey realized that laying upon the coarse carpet on the floor wasn't comfortable. In fact it was quiet itchy. He shifted into a sitting position, disrupting Walter's head from his stomach where he'd collapsed. Skinner looked up questioningly.

"I think this carpet is giving me a rash." Smokey offered Walter a smile. Skinner was stunned at how charming the man could look when he let his guard down. Walter got to his feet.

"Then let's go into the bedroom." Skinner offered Smokey a hand.

They settled upon the bed. Smokey sitting on the edge and Skinner straddling his lap. Walter's hand play over Smokey's body, learning his form more closely, finding out what made him breathe harder. They moved higher onto the bed Walter nuzzling and gently biting his neck as they went.

Skinner leaned down and covered the older man's face and shoulders with kisses, licking the salt from his skin and breathing in the smell of his body. Smokey's hands moved to Walter's ass, exploring the round firmness, then on up his back.

He reached into a drawer in the night stand and took out a tube of lubricant, giving it to Walter. Skinner squeezed a generous dollop onto his palm, then smeared it around. He lowered his hands and covered Smokey's rigid prick with the slippery stuff. His shadow fell across the older man's face as he straightened up, kneeling over Smokey's cock, holding the thick shaft straight up. Slowly he lowered himself upon it, breath out as he descended.

He reached up and cupped Skinner's balls in one hand, the other hand jacking up and down on his erect penis. Walter leaned forward a bit, resting his hands on Smokey's chest, lifted his ass slightly and rotated his hips. He gasped with ecstasy as Smokey's cock angled about in the warmth of his guts. Walter's eyes flew open and locked on the older man's eyes, glittering with pleasure. Smokey felt a little in awe of the passion he'd unleashed.

Skinner dropped his head and thrust his tongue deeply into Smokey's throat, wriggling his butt violently. He moved his mouth to one of the man's nipples, feeling the fur against his lips, biting hard enough to leave teeth marks. Then smiling triumphantly at his accomplishment.

Smokey plunged in and out of Skinner, his hips rising and falling in an increasing tempo. Walter's hands broke away from the other man's grip and seized his own cock, jerking violently up and down. Smokey slammed up into Skinner's ass until he exploded, gushing into the hot, dark depths of Skinner's ass. Again and again he flooded into Walter. In response to the heat and pressure in his core, Walter stiffened, then jerked spasmodically and shot over Smokey's chest. They stared at each other wordlessly, settling into more comfortable positions. Smokey slipped out of Skinner with a sigh.

Neither moved for several minutes. Smokey slid out of bed and Skinner look at him questioningly.

"Be right back. I have to-." He gestured at his chest. Walter nodded. He entered the bathroom and after a second returned wiping his chest off with a wash cloth.

Skinner was sitting up in the bed. "I can't stay the night. I have to prepare for a morning meeting."

"Are you leaving now?" He didn't move, waiting for Walter's answer.

"No."

Smokey tossed the towel back into the bathroom and moved back to the bed. He got back under the blankets moving closer to Walter. He held out a hand in invitation. Skinner took it and moved into the circle of his arms.

"What is your name?" Smokey paused his motion. Walter shook his head. "Never mind."

"My name is James Engalls."

"James." Skinner tried the name out. It was much preferable than any of the monikers that Mulder has stuck to the man.

*********************************************************

Before the phone could finish it's first ring, Scully wrenched the receiver from the cradle. "Damn it Mulder, where the hell are you! Are you ok?"

"I'm fine. I was almost to your apartment, and I decided I needed to talk to Skinner first. So-"

"Skinner? You call me, give me some cryptic message of doom, have me waiting for half a hour, now you aren't going to show up? What is this?" Scully stood with one hand on her hip.

"I uh I over reacted before, when I thought about it in your parking lot-"

"You were in my parking lot?" Her voiced rose to a high screech. "What? You didn't have the time to come in?"

"I was confused." He commented dismissively. "Any way I'm in Skinner's apartment-"

"Oh God, Mulder you didn't break into the AD's apartment? Did you?" Scully began to squeeze the bridge of her nose. She had to stop herself before she caused her nose to bleed.

"No I have a key. Scully I'm-"

"How'd you get a key?"

"He gave it to me a while ago, I forgot to give it back." Mulder was beginning to get as exasperated as she was. "Now listen to me. Because he maybe back anytime. I need to get some things straight, but tomorrow I'll tell you everything." He stopped drawing in a breath. "All I know is-Shit! He's here. Gotta go."

Scully was left listening to a dial tone. For a few seconds she stared open mouthed at her telephone. 'Well that just cleared everything right up.' She muttered nastily.

*********************************************************

As Walter Skinner walked down the hallway to his apartment, he the huge smile of the sexually satisfied upon his face. The smile disappeared as he entered his apartment. Fox Mulder was standing just off the entryway. Skinner paused for a second, then tossed his over coat on the hook.

"Hello Dear, what's for dinner?" Skinner took a wide legged stance with his hands on his hips. His voice filled with sarcasm.

Mulder stayed silent. Thinking maybe he should have waited outside of the apartment. "What's going on?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" His hands moved from his hips to cross over his chest.

"I followed you today. I saw you with that bastard!" Mulder said accusingly his voice raising.

Skinner crossed into the living room. He stopped directly in front of Mulder. "You followed me? What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I thought you might need my help. You seemed to be getting off very well on your own." Mulder paused shacking his head. "I can't believe you're fucking him."

Skinner's body tensed for actions. He restrained himself from popping Mulder. "When did my personal matters become your concern Agent Mulder?"

"When they effect me, my partner and my work. That man-" he paused and pointed a finger at Skinner. "That man is responsible for what happened to Scully, he's tried to killing me, he's even tried to ruin your career, not to mention trying to kill you."

Skinner let Mulder's words sink in. Mulder had an one dimension, view of James. The agent connected him only with the negative. Walter wondered if Mulder even saw James as a real person or just the personification of all things evil. The Cancerman.

Mulder watched the frown form on Skinner's face. "Is that what you offered him? Is this what you meant when you told me there was another way? Is this why Scully's in treatment? Why she's getting well?"

Walter gaze shot back to the young agent in front of him. It would be so easy just to say yes and leave it at that. His loyalty wouldn't be in question. He wouldn't have to try to explain his feelings for a man who had been involved in plotting to have him killed. So easy.

"Yes." He said the one word like a condemned man admitting to his crimes. Skinner heaved a grand sigh and sat down on the couch. "This is why Scully is in treatment."

Seeing an opening, Mulder also took a seat on the couch. Finally, he might get some answers from the man. "You offered him-"

"I offered him what ever he wanted, from me. As long as agent Scully got well."

"That's a desperate proposition."

"You knew what Agent Scully's prognosis was as well as I did. I wasn't going to put parameters on what I'd do to save her life. Would you? "

Mulder tilted his head sideways. Peering at Skinner, as if he was probing his mind. "No, I wouldn't. I would have done anything to save her life." Mulder offered trying to reassure Skinner. Everyone wants to know that they are doing the right thing. That they made the right choice. What Mulder wanted to find out was why exactly did Skinner offer himself? Why had he warned Mulder off only to go and do exactly what he asked Mulder not to do?

"She is my partner and best friend. I rely on her more than, even I realize sometimes. But why are you doing this?"

Walter knew exactly why he'd sacrificed himself. But he saw no reason to give Mulder the answer. It really would only add more complications. He glanced at the man sitting next to him. Mulder staring at him with such intensity his eyes almost pleading for the answer.

"Agent Mulder I'm sure you may feel the need to discuss this with your partner. You have that right. I just want to ask that you wait until she is finished with her treatment first."

It was an obvious dismissal. Mulder leaned back. 'Damn it.' He thought to himself. Skinner always did this. Get to close to him and he retreated back to professionalism. It was a shield. There wasn't much use in talking to him further. He would have to try again.

**********************************************************

Smokey stretched. He was sitting against the headboard, enjoying a cigarette. He'd told Walter his first name. It had been a long time since anyone had called him James. He rather enjoyed hearing Walter say it.

He shifted the cigarette to one side of his mouth as he raised the phone to his ear. After pressing an eleven, James listened to the speed dialed tones. On the third ring a groggy man answered.

" 'ello?"

"I think you should re-evaluate Agent Scully's prognosis."

"Sir?" The man sat up in bed and became very alert.

"I think she may need another six months at least."

"Sir," Dr. Betteridge ran a hand through his hair several times. "Agent Scully's condition is different from any of the other women-"

"I am aware of that."

"Its just that, well, she doesn't even have Cancer. If I hadn't seen those x-rays myself-"

"Does this concern you?" His voices was smooth

"Yes, Sir it does."

"It shouldn't."

He hung up the phone without further comment. Quiet content and very satisfied James laid back with his arms crossed behind his head. Whistling.

***********************************************************

Just as he'd supposed Scully beat him to the office. She was sitting in his chair facing the door. Laying in wait. Although she didn't jump into questions as soon as open the door. He could tell that she was barely keeping herself under restraint. He felt her eyes burning into his back as he took his time hanging up his overcoat.

"Good morning Scully." He offered with a hesitant smile.

"Good morning Mulder." She retorted.

"I know I have some explaining to do-"

"You bet your ass you do." Scully pushed out from under his desk. She stood in front of Mulder with her arms crossed. Any minute her foot would start tapping.

Mulder retreated to the other side of the desk. Taking the seat she had just vacated. He folded his hands on the surface of the desk, leaning forward. Then he let loose a long sigh.

This was obviously going to take a while, so Scully sat down. Mulder sat there looking war weary. Scully felt a slight pang, until she remember how she had spent the night. Her battle persona feel right back in to place.

Fox let out another sigh. He raised an eye to see what effect his hang-dog expression was having on Scully. Not much. So with much pathos injected in his tones, Mulder began telling Scully the edited version of last nights activities.

He'd agreed with Skinner suggestion that he not tell her everything until after she finished treatment. She would with out a doubt stop her treatment if she found out what Skinner was doing to ensure her wellness. That would only make matters worse. So he concocted a cover story of half of the truth and half evening soap opera drama. Thankfully Scully didn't watch much television.

As he finished up the tale, he stared at her. She had a blank expression. He couldn't tell what she was going to do. But he was poised for action. He didn't relish the thought of her beating him with her briefcase.

"That's it?" She didn't sound very surprised.

"Yeah that's pretty much it." Did she think he had a thing for their boss? Or did she just not believe a word he'd said?

"So you told him how you felt?" Mulder shook his head.

"Uh no." Scully nodded once, got up, and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" Mulder squeaked at her.

"I need some coffee." She was just going to have to talk to Skinner later and find out what was really going on.

*****************************************************************

All day Walter Skinner had been waiting for a phone call. It hadn't come. He hadn't been able bring himself to make the call. Now the time for him to head home was quickly approaching so he picked up his phone and dialed. After the fifth ring he put the receiver back in the cradle disappointedly.

He'd been feeling guilty most of the day. For wanting James to call. For wanting to call him. For just wanting James. Mulder's little visit last night hadn't helped any either. Walter still couldn't believe that he'd been followed by Mulder. If he had'n been so preoccupied he would have noticed a tail in seconds.

Walter felt like going to a bar and getting shit faced. It wouldn't solve anything, but it might give him a blackout and hopefully some temporary memory loss.

Thankfully Mulder hadn't come around for another round of questioning. Walter probably would have told Mulder everything. The stress of waiting for James to call mixed the guilt from not being completely truthful to Mulder had added them selves to his troubles from the day before. He had more problems than answers.

The phone rang and Skinner quickly plucked it up. "Yes?" He said urgently.

"Um Sir, there is a James."

"Put the call through." He interrupted her.

"No he's here Sir." Before she said anything else Skinner opened thought the door to his inner office. Kim was familiar with this man. Although she'd never heard a name before. She was surprised when stopped at her desk instead of entering unannounced as was his usual custom. She watched as the man proceeded her boss into his inner office.

"Sir?" Kim said stopping Skinner from shutting the door. When he turned to face her she continued. "I was going to leave. But if-."

"That's fine Kim." He offered her a smile and a nod.

She frowned at the closed door.

*****************************************************************

Walter shut the door and leaned against it. James had stopped in the middle of the room. They faced each other silently for several seconds. Finally James spoke.

"I waited until after your work day because I didn't want there to be any confusion. I want you to-I wanted to ask you to come out to dinner with me."

"Ask me?" Skinner walked over to his desk and perched on the edge.

"Yes. Forget about the deal. Would you like to go out to dinner with me?"

There was a knock on his door. Thinking it was Kim coming to announce her final departure, and that it would provide a bit of distraction Walter told the person to come in.

Agent Scully opened the AD's door and entered at his call. He was sitting on the edge of his desk arms crossed over his chest. She followed his gaze to the man standing off to the side. Then she throw a look at Skinner silently asking him what was going on.

**************************************************************

the end  
Sunny D Sr


End file.
